Let Stay Together Itsumo
by Vicky L Chan
Summary: COMPLETA Os marotos. No seu sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts são revelados segredos sobre o passado de cada um e eles tentam, superar. Tiago tenta conquistar a mulher de sua vida, e também o seu perdão e não sabe o que acontecerá se falhar...
1. Capitulo R

**N/A: Não liguem para mim qdo eu disse q era drama. Era pra ser... Mas em vez de drama ficou só profundo... É uma fic curtinha, deve ter quatro ou cinco caps... So enjoy ;P**

**Ah eh... desculpem pela falta de criatividade, o primeiro cap foi baseado no Momicchi (Fruits Basket).**

****

**Capitulo R.**

"Eu sempre fui meio deslocado...". ele pensou se examinando no espelho, enquanto tentava dar, desajeitadamente, um nó na gravata.

Ele desceu para a Sala Comunal, e viu os Marotos no lugar de costume. Pareciam estar aprontando mais alguma. Se aproximou e se sentou ao lado deles murmurando um "Bom dia" desanimado.

-Bom dia! – disse Tiago animado. – Que desânimo... Nem parece um maroto!

-Queria que eu estivesse animado? – perguntou Remo um pouco deprimido. – A lua cheia é hoje... E hoje é aniversário da minha mãe.

O sorriso escorregou pela face de Tiago.

-Que pena... – ele disse. – Mas não faz muita diferença, não? Você não ia poder vê-la mesmo...E outra, nós temos um óótimo plano pra hoje.

-Lá vem... – disse Remo deprimido.

-Este plano é o melhor que já bolei, escuta só...

Ele ficou, escutando, ou pelo menos fingia que escutava. Estava longe... Estava em casa... Pensando na mãe. Tiago tinha razão. Ele não sabia o quanto tinha razão. Não faria diferença de ele a visse ou não. Ela não se lembrava mais dele. Remo riu baixinho quando pensou na expressão que os amigos fariam se ele dissesse "Minha mãe não lembra mais de mim". Achariam que ele estava sendo muito dramático.

-E então, o que achou? – perguntou Tiago, excitado, esperando a resposta do amigo.

-O que? – perguntou Remo distraído.

-Aluado... – disse Tiago cerrando o punho. – Não me diga que todo esse tempo em que eu tagarelava você não estava ouvindo uma palavra sequer?

-Sinto muito, Pontas. – ele disse. – Estava pensando em outras coisas...

-Será que ele estava pensando em Vanessa Ludlow? – perguntou Pedro, brincando.

-Ou em Lucy Moore? – perguntou Tiago.

-Ah, não encham. – disse Remo, novamente deprimido. – Eu tenho mais no que pensar. Vou ir a Hogsmeade comprar um presente para a minha mãe...

-O QUE? – exclamou Tiago com uma expressão de falsa surpresa. – O menino certinho vai usar uma passagem secreta para ir a Hogsmeade?

-Oh não! – zombou Sirius, com fingido espanto, tapando a boca com as mãos.

Remo colocou a mão na testa e implorou baixinho para uma entidade superior:

-Oh Merlin, dai-me paciência.

Remo passou o de seu tempo livre observando as gracinhas dos amigos. Todos os presentes olhavam e riam. As meninas davam risadinhas e coravam quando Sirius ou Tiago piscavam para elas. Rabicho estava concentrado em uma barra de chocolates, mas sempre que podia batia palmas, excitado. E Remo estava ali, entediado, deslocado. Por que ele não podia ser como os amigos? Por que tinha que se sentir tão deslocado?

Ele suspirou e continuou observando a cena, deprimido. Quando saiu para as aulas da tarde, antes de todo mundo, Tiago perguntou a Sirius:

-Você não acha que ele está um pouco deprimido de mais só por causa de uma coisinha tão boba?

-Eu acho que ele sempre fica assim nessa época do ano... Mas especificamente nesse mês. – respondeu Sirius.

-Por que será? É por causa do aniversário da mãe? – perguntou Tiago.

-Deve ser... Mas não sabemos nada sobre a senhora Lupin. Aluado nunca falou muito dela. – disse Sirius, e acrescentou: - Seria ela uma tirana que nem a minha mãe? Uma tirana e metida a besta?

-Duvido. – respondeu Tiago. – Do pouco que Aluado nos fala dela, ele fala bem, muito bem.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça e os dois foram para as aulas. E como a primeira aula era uma aula com a Sonserina, os dois não perderam a oportunidade de "brincar" com Ranhoso, e nem ele de os amaldiçoar, tampouco Lily Evans de ralhar com os dois:

-Vocês são os caras mais prepotentes que eu já tive a infelicidade de conhecer! – e a partir daí vinha a lista de elogios que ela sempre dizia "Metidos! Bagunceiros! Vão pegar uma detenção!" e então ela foi puxada por uma amiga.

Tiago e Sirius riram da garota e seguiram para a aula. A aula de Poções era na maioria das vezes light, mesmo com o caldeirão de Rabicho transbordando e exalando odores insuportáveis, com o professor puxando o saco de meia dúzia deles. E principalmente: puxando o saco de Lily.

O dia foi gostoso, os dias de primavera sempre eram, só quem não parecia achar isso era Remo que estava realmente deprimido. No intervalo Lily fora falar com ele, e quem não gostou nada disso, foi Tiago.

-Não estou gostando dessas andanças de Remo com ela... – resmungou. – Parece até que os dois estão mais íntimos do que deveriam.

-Relaxa, cara. – disse Sirius. – Você sabe que ele sabe que você gosta dela. Ele nunca te trairia. Ele nunca nos trairia.

-E se ele estiver gostando dela? Ele não nos contaria por saber que eu gosto dela. Ele sempre esconde essas coisas da gente... – disse Tiago.

-Mesmo assim você sabe que ele é fiel aos amigos. – disse Sirius.

-Sei sim – confirmou Tiago. – Mas não sei por que ele é tão fechado... Ele devia se abrir mais...

-Abrir mais? Eu disse! – exclamou Sirius do nada. – Sabia que você era Veado! Sempre duvidei da sua escolha quando fomos nos tornar animagos! Mas ai está a prova!

-Não enche... – resmungou Tiago.

Assim que se encerraram as aulas do dia, no entardecer, Remo foi para Hogsmeade comprar o presente para sua mãe – tinha que ser rápido. Mas apesar do presente ser para sua mãe, ele endereçou para o pai com um pequeno bilhete:

_Sei que não devia... Mas entregue a ela._

Um bilhete um pouco confuso, é verdade, mas para o Sr. Lupin não era nada confuso. Remo foi à noite para a Casa dos Gritos, onde iria se transformar, e foi tão deprimido que no dia seguinte, na enfermaria, ficara dormindo até tarde. Quando acordou, uma garota falou com ele.

-Você recebeu uma carta... – disse uma garota que estava sentada no canto da cama.

-Lily? – ele perguntou surpreso. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Você disse ontem que estava muito doente então eu resolvi ver como você estava de manhã e me disseram que você tinha vindo pra cá. Aconteceu algo grave? – ela perguntou.

-Não... Mas de quem é a carta? – ele perguntou.

Ela entregou um envelope a ele. Ele o abriu.

_O que você quer dizer com "Sei que não devia"?_

_É claro que devia. E pode sempre fazer isso. Ela ficou super contente com o presente, filho._

_Mas você tem que tomar cuidado, só isso._

_Com carinho,_

_Papai._

Ele terminou de ler a carta, desanimado. A amassou e jogou na lixeira.

-O que foi? – Lily perguntou ao ver o desanimo do garoto.

-Nada... Lá pelo pôr-do-sol eu saio daqui. – ele disse. – Então nós nos vemos. Estava com vontade de visitar os jardins. Ela gostava muito deles...

-Ela quem? – perguntou Lily curiosa.

-Ahh... Minha mãe. – ele disse.

-E o que você quis dizer com gostava? – perguntou ela sem entender. – Ela morreu, por acaso?

-Não... É que depois de uma fatalidade ela perdeu o gosto... – ele disse tentando parecer natural, mas disse isso com muito esforço e com a voz fraca.

-Ah... Bem, então vou deixá-lo descansando. Quando for mais tarde eu volto – e partiu.

As próximas visitas eram os Marotos, e um Tiago emburrado, pois Lily fora visitar o amigo. Madame Pomfrey caminhou com eles até o leito de Remo e deixou um mingau de aveia para ele. Ela parecia bem chateada, pois o paciente estava recebendo mais visitas do que deveria. Remo já havia dito a Tiago que ele e Lily eram apenas amigos, mas Tiago continuava emburrado.

-Só me diga. – disse Tiago. – E seja sincero. Você ama ela?

Remo ficou tão surpreso com a pergunta que engasgou o seu mingau.

-O que?

-Você ouviu.

-Eu já te disse! Somos apenas amigos!

Tiago pseudo-aceitou a resposta do amigo, expressão que aqui significa "aceitou, mas sem muita convicção".

Quando, vinte minutos depois, Madame Pomfrey expulsou os três Marotos de lá, deixando o quarto deitado numa cama da enfermaria sozinho, chegou outra carta. Uma coruja branca como neve de olhinhos sapecas e brilhantes, aterrissou em sua cama.

Ele pegou a carta que ela lhe trazia apressadamente, e na expectativa. Abriu-a quase a rasgando.

_Caro Remo,_

_Eu adorei o presente, apesar de não gostar muito de jardinagem. Eu só gostaria de saber como foi que você o comprou estando isolado em Hogwarts! Espero que tenha sido a algum tempo em Hogsmeade, seu sapeca!_

_Nós não nos falamos muito, mas saiba que você é uma pessoa muito especial para mim, mesmo por que é filho do meu marido!_

_Abraços,_

_Marian J. Lupin_

Essa carta ele guardou bem guardada e com carinho. No fim da tarde quando estava se trocando para sair Lily chegou.

-Vamos? – perguntou estendendo a mão para ele.

Ele corou e ficou sem saber o que fazer.

-O que você quer que eu faça? – ele perguntou timidamente.

Ela sorriu.

-Que pegue na minha mão...

Ele examinou a mão delicada da garota ruiva em dúvida, se devia ou não. Esticou o braço, hesitando.

-Mas eu nunca peguei na mão de ninguém... A não ser de umas poucas garotas com quem sai... – ele protestou.

-Você pode pegar na minha. – ela disse sorrindo, e pegando a mão dele. Ela o puxou e os dois saíram correndo pelo castelo feito dois bobos em direção aos jardins. Os dois se sentaram em um banco de madeira e observaram o pôr-do-sol, pensativos.

-Sem querer... – ela começou. – Ah... Ouvi os seus amigos dizendo que ontem foi aniversário da sua mãe... E você adoeceu justo no dia!

-É...

-Você mandou alguma coisa pra ela? – Lily perguntou.

-Sim... E ela me respondeu agradecendo.

-Algum tipo de carta que nem aquelas melosas de mães?

Ele riu pelo nariz.

-Quem dera que ela fizesse isso...

-Como assim? O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou sem entender o que ele dissera.

-Nem se ela quisesse ela poderia escrever uma carta para o filho dela. Ela não tem filhos.

-Eu não estou te entendendo... – disse Lily confusa. – Quer dizer que ela não é a sua verdadeira mãe?

-Há... Seria melhor para ela se não fosse... Ela só não sabe que é... – disse ele deprimido.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou ainda sem entender.

-Mamãe me esqueceu. – ele respondeu. – Ela teve a memória alterada com um feitiço, pois não agüentava... não agüentava a idéia de que eu fosse... – ele parou de falar.

Ela olhou atentamente para ele sem falar nada.

-Ela não suportava a idéia de eu ter sido mordido por um lobisomem. – completou.

Os olhar dela se mudou para um olhar chocado.

-V-você é um lobisomem? – ela perguntou surpresa.

Ele sorriu tristemente.

-Sou... Pode se afastar se quiser. Pode até ter nojo. Eu não me importo. Isso aconteceu durante toda a minha vida... E até com a minha própria mãe. – ele disse, triste.

-Eu imagino que deve ter sido difícil. – ela disse. – Mas eu não sinto nojo.

-Quando eu era pequeno eu fui mordido por um lobisomem inimigo do meu pai. – ele disse. – E a minha mãe não se conformou. Ela estava sempre nervosa e histérica. Então sugeriram que a memória dela fosse apagada, só assim ela melhoraria. Meu pai então veio conversar comigo. Eu aceitei. Não podia deixar que ela sofresse só por parte de meu egoísmo.

"Se você me perguntasse se eu gostaria de que ela tivesse se esquecido de mim, eu iria responder: Não".

Ele fez uma pausa e ela ouvia atenta, com água nos olhos.

"Agora isso é só egoísmo meu. Apesar disso eu acredito que nenhuma lembrança deveria ser esquecida. Por mais dolorosa que ela seja. E eu não posso nem sequer chegar tão perto, conviver muito com ela, pois há um risco de ela lembrar. E isso não seria bom...".

A esse ponto Lily já estava chorando. Ela o abraçou forte e disse com a voz fraca:

-Nenhuma lembrança deve ser esquecida... Por mais dolorosa que seja...

Os dois ficaram ali até o cair da noite, e quando escureceu voltaram para o castelo.


	2. Capitulo L

**Cantemos para espantar os males da vida.**

Cantemos para trazer um sorriso aos que se encontram no mais profundo abismo negro da depressão.

Cantemos para transmitir o nosso protesto e dizer em voz alta para todo o mundo saber o que nos incomoda.

**(ñ é de minha autoria... só ñ sei d qm é!)**

**Capitulo L.**

Ela foi para a cama cedo, mas só conseguiu dormir bem mais tarde. Então era isso... Remo era um lobisomem... Por isso ele sempre desaparecia...

"Todos os tipos de lembrança, mesmo dolorosas, não devem ser esquecidas" ela pensou.

Era engraçado como ele havia ensinado algo a ela sem saber. Ela tinha muitas lembranças dolorosas que quisera esquecer por muito tempo, mas sabia que não devia. Um dia ela se tornaria forte e conseguiria superá-las.

_-Vovô..._

_-O que foi Lily?_

_-Eu ouvi... Antes de vir... Ouvi minha mãe dizendo... Ela e o meu pai discutindo... Ela estava com medo por que, segundo ela, coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo comigo. E era por isso que ela ia me deixar com o senhor._

_O velho homem em frente a ela sorriu._

_-Nós não sabemos o que realmente está acontecendo, Lily, mas você não concorda comigo que fazer um enxame de abelhas sair da boca de uma garota é estranho?_

_-Concordo... Mas era a Juliette Stripes! Ela fica me gozando e me humilhando o tempo todo!_

_-Nada justifica a violência Lily, lembre-se disso..._

Ele foi o único que me apoiou...

_-Olhe só, Lily, as sementes que nós plantamos estão brotando para fora da terra!_

_-Nossa_

_-Nós sempre colhemos o que plantamos Lily.A vida é o melhor exemplo parar provar essa frase._

Meus pais estavam do meu lado... Mas nos momentos mais difíceis era com ele que eu podia contar, só com ele...

_-Olha que lindos os lírios do campo! Delicados como você, Lírio._

_-Vô, eu não sô delicada!_

_-É sim... Toda flor do campo, por mais rígida tem sua beleza..._

Quando ele sorria era capaz de derreter meu coração de gelo. Aqueles meses na Irlanda com ele foram perfeitos.

_-Lily, você está uma mocinha! Linda e delicada como os Lírios que nós plantamos ano passado!_

Quando eu errava, ele não passava a mão na minha cabeça, mas ele também não me crucificava. Ele sempre tentava saber o motivo e me julgava só depois disso.

_-Por que você partiu pra cima da garota Lily? Pobre menina._

_-Vovô! Não a defenda! Ela que começou. Ela provocou! Ela jogou areia nos meus olhos e eu pulei no pescoço dela, mas não estava enxergando nada!_

Se fosse com os meus pais já tinha levado uma surra antes deles saberem que a garota havia me cegado temporariamente. Na Irlanda, nem tudo foi flores, mas era melhor do que tudo que eu já havia passado na Inglaterra.

_-Eu tenho que ir mesmo vovô?_

_-Tem sim..._

_-Por que?_

_-A Inglaterra é o seu lugar, Lily._

_-Não! Aqui é o meu lugar! Eu não agüento papai e mamãe sussurrando pelos cantos que eu sou esquisita!_

_-Eles não vão mais fazer isso, Lily. Eles descobriram o porquê de você ter conseguido fazer todas aquelas coisas estranhas. E vão te contar quando você chegar._

Eu voltei pra Inglaterra ansiosa para saber o que era, e então descobri que eu era uma bruxa e viria pra Hogwarts. Minha mãe me abraçou, chorando aliviada. Meu pai também, mas Petúnia continuava impassível, e arruinou o resto de meus dias como trouxa. Em compensação em pouco tempo, fui pra Hogwarts.

_-Vovô, quando você vem me visitar?_

_-Ah eu não sei... Que tal se nas férias você vier para cá?_

_-Eba! Agora eu tenho que desligar o telefone, vô, por que a mamãe ta dizendo que vai ficar muito caro..._

E quem disse que em Hogwarts eu me salvei das pessoas que implicavam comigo? Parecia que eu não me encaixava em lugar nenhum...

_-Ih olha a Sangue-Ruim passando!_

_-Passa longe viu? Não estou a fim de me contaminar com seu sangue trouxa!_

Eu me lembro até hoje daquele dia... Eu saí correndo para o banheiro e não parei de chorar. Uma garota conversou comigo de trás da porta do Box.Nós ficamos bem amigas e ela me apresentou umas garotas bem legais da Grifinória e elas viram que eu não mordia. Tinham até outras pessoas lá na Grifinória que eram nascidas trouxas como eu...

Mas então ela me decepcionou. Ela fora muito falsa.E então Potter veio me consolar por causa do que houve. Mas então ele também despedaçou meu coração.

Ele começou a sair com garotinhas fúteis e sem nada em mente, e me esquecia. Um dia eu marquei com ele de irmos a Hogsmeade juntos, mas ele me deixou esperando por horas, e quando adentrou o três vassouras estava agarrando outra. Nós não nos falamos mais e nos reaproximamos quando minha amiga, Alice, virou monitora. Era muito trabalho e eu resolvi ajudá-la. A maior parte do trabalho era levar Potter e os amigos para a detenção.

Ele começou a me achar atraente do nada e a dar em cima de mim. Eu nunca correspondi. Mas...

Lily acordou zonza. Sentou-se na cama lentamente, lembrando o sonho que teve. Sua vida toda resumida em uma palavra: Solidão. Ela sempre se sentira sozinha. Tinha duas boas amigas, que eram mais amigas entre si do que dela. Ta legal, elas sempre a incluíam em uns programas e essas coisas, mas Lily era possessiva, queria alguém para ela. E não ia deixar que Potter despedaçasse seu coração novamente. Ela tinha até esquecido do avô, por instantes. Quando pensava em Potter esquecia de tudo...

Mas em seguida lembrou dele... Só de pensar que nunca mais tiraria uma daquelas férias maravilhosas pra Irlanda e passaria dias e dias com o avô aprendendo mais sabedorias antigas. Nunca mais iria plantar no jardim dele, nunca mais... Nunca mais ela veria seu sorriso. Às vezes era muito doloroso lembrar do avô sorrindo...

Ela foi para as aulas ainda um pouco triste. Foi com a cabeça baixa em quanto o resto das pessoas a sua volta riam e sorriam. Remo não estava entre eles. Ela não o encontrou em lugar nenhum. Mas Potter estava, e estava indo falar com ela.

-Oi Evans. – ele disse.

Ela ignorou.

-Notei que você está um pouco triste hoje...

Ela ignorou novamente.

-Poxa Evans, não vai mesmo falar comigo?

Ela bufou.

-Olhe só. – ele disse olhando ao seu redor. – Olha que dia lindo.

-É... – ela finalmente disse algo. – O dia estava realmente lindo daquela vez em que você estragou a minha vida. Depois, eu nunca mais parei para olhar o dia.

Tiago parou de andar. Ela olhou para trás.

-Que é? Agora vai ficar com peninha da rejeitada? – ela perguntou com ironia.

-Lily... Me dê outra chance.

-Eu sei que nada vai mudar! Nada mudou Potter! Você continua o mesmo moleque de sempre! – Lily respondeu um pouco histérica.

-E você sempre se divertiu com o mesmo moleque de sempre...

-É eu me divertia até você resolver me dar o bolo pra se agarrar com uma qualquer que no outro dia não sabia nem o nome! Até você resolver fingir que eu não existia. Até você resolver se mostrar indiferente a mim! – ela apressou o passo. Não agüentaria continuar.

Tiago, entretanto, parou de andar. Era verdade. Tudo o que ela dizia era verdade. Mas agora não havia como voltar atrás. Ele tinha que conseguir o perdão dela.

Ele correu atrás dela e segurou-a pelo braço.

-Eu sei. – ele admitiu. – Sei que te machuquei. Sei que errei. E é porque eu sei de tudo isso que agora estou lhe pedindo perdão. Por que eu admito. Admito que fui um idiota depois que eu comecei a sair com as outras garotas. Sei que te deixei de lado. Sei que te fiz passar por algo horrível. E sei que me arrependo mortalmente. – ele fez uma pausa. – E sei que se você não me perdoar, eu não sei o que vou fazer da minha vida.

Ela parou. Soltou a mão dele delicadamente de seu braço. Ficou parada por um bom tempo. Ele realmente sabia falar bonito. Mas por alguma razão inexplicável, suas feridas não estavam curadas. Ela não podia aceitar.

-Eu não quero nada com você, Potter. – disse com frieza. E saiu correndo. E enquanto corria suas lágrimas escorriam sem pedir nem ao menos licença. Quando ela parou de correr já estava perdida. O que havia de errado com ela?

Lily Evans era muito orgulhosa. Jamais aceitaria tão fácil. Mas ela queria. Ela queria com toda sua força. Mas ela era fraca. Tão fraca que não seria capaz de passar por cima de seu orgulho para aceitar o perdão dele.

-Ei. – chamou alguém.

Ela se virou.

-Você é bem estranha sabia?

-Me deixe em paz. – ela disse escondendo o rosto. Não queria que o garoto a visse chorando.

-Por que está escondendo o rosto? Suas lágrimas só mostram que você é humana.

-Quem está ai?

-Sua consciência. – zombou ele. – Brincadeira Evans...

O garoto foi se aproximando dela.

-Black? O que está fazendo aqui?

-Não estou a fim de ir pra aula de Transfiguração. Algo contra? – ele respondeu.

-Não, nada.

-E você Evans, o que faz aqui?

-Não é da sua conta.

-Eu sei que estava chorando. E posso adivinhar por quem.

-Adivinhe. – ela desafiou.

-Pelo Pontas.

-Quem?

-Pon... Quero dizer, Tiago.

-Por que acha que estou chorando por ele?

-Por que estavam os dois, discutindo agora a pouco. – ele respondeu.

-Seu amigo é um idiota.

-Você também.

-O que você disse?

-Disse que você é uma idiota. Que deveria parar de fazer doce e cair nos braços do Tiago. Ele não agüenta mais. O cara ta todo angustiado. Você o enfeitiçou Lily. Ele está apaixonado. – disse Sirius, sério.

-Parabéns para ele. – ela disse. – Então quer dizer que ele possui sentimentos...

-Você deveria parar de perder tempo. Ou parar de querer torturá-lo. Nunca se sabe. – ele disse.

-Nunca se sabe ... ?

-Você deve achar que o Pontas teve um passado fácil... Mas nunca se sabe. O passado persegue a muitos.

-O passado te persegue, Black?

-Já num deu na vista? – Sirius respondeu.

-Eu vou indo pra aula... – disse Lily se levantando e enxugando o rosto.

Ela correu para a aula e pediu desculpas à professora pelo atraso. Se sentou ao lado de Potter ( não havia outro lugar vago), que estava sentando sozinho, pois Black tinha faltado. Ele permaneceu calado a aula inteira.

-Potter... – Lily chamou quando ele ia embora da sala. – Espere.

Ele se virou, nervoso e esperou-a.

-Olha... Eu sei que você não tem culpa, mas não estou nos meus melhores dias pra perdoar alguém, então fica pra próxima, ta? – ela disse e começou a andar em direção a porta.

Ele queria chamá-la, até tentou, com a voz fraca, mas ela não escutou.

Qual era seu problema? Qual era o problema de Lily Evans?

Por que ela tinha que ser tão... estranha? Tão orgulhosa?

Lily foi direto para o jardim em que estivera com Remo no dia anterior, e o encontrou lá, no mesmo lugar.

-Remo... – ela disse.

O garoto se virou, surpreso de que alguém tivesse o encontrado naquela parte do jardim e naquela hora, pois a aula de Feitiços estava prestes à começar.

-Lily...

Ela se sentou ao lado dele.

-Eu não entendo. – ela começou. – Não entendo como você supera todas essas lembranças...

Ele riu pelo nariz.

-Melhor tê-las aqui do que esquecê-las.

Ela também riu.

-É verdade... que tipo de história de vida eu teria se os esquecesse? – Lily comentou, mais para si mesma.

-Eles?

-Eu estava me referindo ao meu avô, uma garota falsa que conheci quando cheguei aqui e ao...

Ela fez uma pausa. Não sabia se deveria falar. Não sabia se Remo iria esconder isso de seu próprio amigo. Mas ele adivinhou.

-E do Pontas, né? – perguntou ele sorrindo.

-Na verdade... – ela disse, pretendendo mentir. Não arranjou nenhuma desculpa boa. – Não conte a ele, por tudo o que é mais sagrado, Remo...

-Por que não? – ele perguntou.

Lily o olhou com os olhos arregalados, como se a resposta fosse mais do que óbvia.

-Eu acho que já está passando da hora de vocês se entenderem...

Ela olhou para ele ainda mais surpresa.

-Lily...

-Não fale mais nada. Você não entende...

-Então me deixe entender... – pediu ele. E depois quando achou que estava se metendo demais, acrescentou: - Por favor.

Ela examinou o céu. O chão. Pensou repetidas vezes.

-Se você não quiser me contar...

-Por onde devo começar? – ela se perguntou. – Talvez pelo começo... Ah deer, é claro, as coisas começam por um começo. Mas coisas que tem começo, geralmente tem fim. E eu estou esperando um fim – um ponto final – faz muito tempo.

Lily fez uma pausa.

-Hm... Eu não sei por que, mas parece que eu nunca fui um atrativo para as outras pessoas. Eu tenho um amigo remanescente trouxa, mas o resto me odiava. E já me botaram contra ele. Eu não sei o porque, mas os meus colegas trouxas não iam com a minha cara. Zombavam de mim e faziam pouco caso, quando não me ignoravam. Coisas estranhas aconteciam às vezes, quando eles esgotavam a minha paciência e eu me estressava. Isso os afastava ainda mais. Mas eu tive um amigo, que foi o único que ficou ao meu lado. Nós éramos muito amigos, até a minha mãe resolver me levar para Irlanda.

"Eu não entendia por que ela e meu pai estavam fazendo isso, e Petúnia, minha irmã ficava me olhando com cara de nojo. Mas antes de embarcar eu ouvi uma conversa entre meu pai e minha mãe. E descobri o por quê".

Ela fez uma pausa. Sua garganta estava seca.

"Eles estavam com medo. Ela pelo menos mais do que ele. Estavam com medo do meu 'poder sobrenatural'. Falaram com meu avô e ele disse que era pra eu passar um tempo com ele. Por isso estava embarcando. Eles disseram que eu voltaria logo, e ouvi eles conversando que enquanto não descobrissem por que aquelas coisas aconteciam, não iriam mandar me buscar".

"Eu passei os três anos seguintes na Irlanda, com meu avô".

"No começo não gostava de estar lá. Era grossa com ele. Mas ele aos poucos me conquistou. E ficamos muito amigos. Eu adorei o tempo que passei com ele... Mas também não me dei tão bem lá. Irlandeses _odeiam _Ingleses. Não posso generalizar, mas infelizmente encontrei muitos irlandeses para me odiar".

"Voltei pra Inglaterra quando recebi a carta de Hogwarts. Petúnia continuava impassível comigo, e nunca mais tivemos uma relação decente. Eu vim para Hogwarts e achei tudo mágico e adorei, mas continuavam me enchendo. 'Olha a sangue-ruim passando!' E outras coisas mais".

"Esse último ano estava indo bem... Eu havia me recuperado e me tornei mais forte. Foi quando recebi a notícia de que meu avô havia morrido".  
Ela parou de falar. Sua garganta estava totalmente seca. Várias lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

-Quando eu me tornarei forte o suficiente para superar? Será que eu vou superar? – ela perguntou ao amigo, com a voz fraca.

-É impossível se recuperar totalmente sem sobrar nenhum resquício de tristeza. – falou Remo, finalmente. – Mas é possível tentar superar, Lily. Mesmo que as feridas sangrem exageradamente no início, elas vão se fechando, elas cicatrizam. O que você não pode fazer é se fechar junto. E mesmo que a ferida se feche, ainda sobra a cicatriz.

"Não é algo tão ruim. Você pode olhar para ela e ver o quanto avançou. A gente deve estar sempre avançando. Não há como andar para trás para resolver algo que faz parte do passado. Não há como, pois ás vezes já é tarde demais".

Os dois permaneceram ali por um tempo, calados. Finalmente, Lily resolveu dizer algo:

-Você está certo. Nós devemos avançar. Não podemos deixar nada para trás. – e se levantou.

-Lily aonde você vai? – perguntou Remo.

-Eu vou falar com Tiago.

E caminhou em direção ao castelo. Remo continuou ali, pensativo... Um dia todos avançariam. Todos iriam superar. Crescer. Já estavam crescendo.

**N/A: Nhaah... Segundo cap... Ficou diferente de furuba xP... Apesar de eu ainda usar as filosofias d vida de furuba no dia a dia... hehe... Terceiro cap jah ta quase pronto...**

**Mazinha Black: **Agradecimentos em dobro p/ vc! Por ter deixado uma review aki e em DoA. Eu tava trabalhando na continuação dla, até postei, mas ngm leu. Vou editar pra ver se é do agrado do povão xP... Mantenha o contato pq tlvz eu poste a continuação de DoA.

E que bom q vc gostou de LSTI tb .

**Nessa Reinehr: **É... ela é muito boba. Mas ela não pensou nele.

Eu também não entendo pq ele se abriu mais pra ela. Agora vc me pegou. Ele estava tentando falar com eles, mas tinha medo de que eles o achassem patético. Eles estavam todo agitados e animados e Remo não encontrou nenhuma brecha pra falar (nenhum pra fazer ele falar, hehe). E quando ele estava com a Lily no jardim encontrou a ocasião perfeita para falar com alguém.

E sobre a Lily se comover, você me deu uma boa idéia. Mas acho que não tem como encaixar na fic. Talvez tenha. Posso usar a sua idéia?

É isso.

Vlw.


	3. Capitulo S

**Como é bela a asa em pleno vôo  
Uma vela em alto-mar  
Sua vida - toda ela - está contida  
Entre o partir e o chegar   
Mario Quintana**

****

**Capitulo S.**

"No fundo... Na escuridão daquele quarto... Tudo o que eu mais desejava era..."

-Ei Pontas...

-Que é?

-Olha quem vem vindo... – disse Sirius olhando para uma garota loira que vinha em direção a eles. – Essa não seria a nossa querida Hillary Foster?

Tiago se levantou e foi ao encontro da garota

Os dois conversaram por um tempo, até que Tiago passou o braço por de trás do ombro dela e os dois caminharam em outra direção, deixando Sirius sozinho onde ele estava.

E onde ele estava? Nem ele mesmo sabia. Estava viajando há tanto tempo em seus pensamentos que nem mais lembrava que estava num jardim de Hogwarts, em frente ao lago, e debaixo de uma árvore frondosa.

Ao seu redor pessoas sorridentes observavam a Lula gigante, liam livros, namoravam e ele estava de fora. Estava ali em seu canto, pensativo.

Só Remo para trazê-lo de volta.

-Perdi algo? – ele perguntou se sentando ao lado do amigo.

-Nada de especial. Já é fim de tarde e eu fiquei morgando aqui o dia inteiro. – respondeu Sirius entediado.

-Não arranjou companhia pra esse fim de semana? Você sempre arranja...

-Eu queria ficar sozinho... Estava a fim de pensar...

-Nossa... Nunca te vi assim. – comentou Remo ao ver a cara do amigo. Ele tinha um olhar distante, e uma expressão perdida. – O que houve?

-Eu fugi de casa. – disse Sirius. – Antes de vir das férias do Natal. Fugi pra casa do Pontas.

Remo ficou apreensivo.

-Eu briguei definitivamente com minha mãe, sem mais voltas, e resolvi sair. Já estava me sentindo sufocado.

-Você nunca tinha mencionado isso... Parecia só que você esteve de férias na casa dele...

-Eu sei... Me desculpe por não contar. – pediu Sirius.

Remo riu.

-Não precisa pedir desculpas. – ele disse. – Eu só estava pensando... Tem tantas coisas que eu não contei a vocês, mas eu gostaria muito de contar.

-Você pode ter seus próprios segredos, Aluado. – disse Sirius. – Nós sabemos que você é um tipo de pessoa reservada...

-Eu não quero ser tão reservado! Eu não preciso ser reservado com vocês! Nós nos conhecemos há seis anos! – disse Remo.

-Na verdade... Apesar de não parecer... Eu também não contei algo a vocês. – disse Sirius, lentamente.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Ambos queriam falar o que havia acontecido, um para o outro, mas parecia que existia algum tipo de tranca que não deixava as palavras saírem.

Remo, por que não sabia por onde começar.

Mas Sirius, por outro lado, não sabia se queria começar. Não sabia se queria tocar em um assunto delicado como este outra fez. Algo que ele fez questão embolar e trancar muito bem trancado em algum lugar fechado de sua mente desde o primeiro momento em que pisara em Hogwarts.

Ele se levantou.

-Aonde você vai? – perguntou Remo.

-Ahh... Eu não sei... Vou andar... – respondeu Sirius, e foi andar.

Ele estava realmente estranho naquele dia. Estava estranho desde que fugira. Desde aquela briga definitiva com a sua mãe. Parecia realmente perdido, mas só estava tentando ser livre. Queria se libertar da tirania de seus pais, daquela casa velha cheia de tradições e coisas idiotas da família Black. Aquela casa fria, sem calor. Aquilo não era um lugar em que ele poderia chamar de lar. Era só a casa dos Black. E ele não era um deles. Pelo menos não era que nem seus pais e seu irmão – que apesar de novo já estava estúpido.

Ele queria acordar daquele pesadelo – estava acordando. E estar acordado era ótimo. Sentia que as cordas firmes que sempre o prenderam, aos poucos, estivessem afrouxando.

Ele se sentou em outro canto e começou a pensar o quanto já havia acordado. Nunca mais teria de voltar para aquela casa. Nunca mais. E ele não voltaria nem arrastado.

-Sei que posso parecer inconveniente. E que pode parecer que eu estou tentando impor a minha companhia a você. – disse Remo, que havia acabado de chegar. – Mas uma cena nada agradável está acontecendo perto do lago.

-O que houve? – perguntou Sirius.

-A Lula... Acho que alguém a enfeitiçou, mas... Mas ela agarrou Snape com um tentáculo e está tentando afogá-lo...

Sirius começou a rir descontroladamente.

-Isso é nada agradável, Aluado? – perguntou Sirius rindo. – Isso é a coisa mais agradável que eu ouço há dias!

Ele se levantou para ir em direção à cena, mas Remo o segurou.

-Melhor não ir. – ele avisou. – Podem desconfiar de você. Foi por isso que eu saí de lá.

Sirius riu.

-E o que vai acontecer se desconfiarem? – perguntou Sirius em tom de desafio. – Você sabe que eu não tenho medo de detenção...

Remo estava sem argumentos, então não falou mais nada. Sirius não se mexeu.

-Ah... Deixe a Lula brincar com ele hoje. Só ela. – disse ele se sentando novamente. – Hoje não tenho saco para ver as fuças do ranhoso.

-Desistiu?

-É... É que...

-Remo! – chamou uma garota ruiva ofegante que acabara de chegar ali. – Preciso falar com você.

Remo se levantou e acompanhou Lily para outros cantos do vasto jardim. E Sirius ficou sozinho novamente.

Ele se se encostou no tronco da árvore e começou a lembrar de acontecimentos de alguns anos atrás...

Um quarto escuro. Cheiro de mofo. A solidão em cada canto daquele cômodo mal iluminado.

_-Mamãe! Me deixe sair! – pedia um garoto. – Mamãe!_

_-Não. Você irá aprender. – respondia uma mulher. – Você será digno de pertencer à família que pertence. Tem que deixar de ser um bebê chorão!_

Um garoto encolhido no canto do quarto. Estourando de raiva. Sem ao menos chorar.

_-Sirius. Pro quarto. Já._

_-Você não manda em mim! Você nem sequer é uma mãe decente, portanto não tem o _direito _de mandar em mim!_

_-Se você não for vou te dar uma surra..._

_-Eu te odeio! – gritava o garoto com lágrimas de raiva em seus olhos. – Eu te odeio! – e recuava para seu quarto, gritando continuamente._

-Ei... – chamou Tiago. – Terra para Sirius...

Sirius se endireitou e examinou o amigo.

-E ai? – ele perguntou.

-Eu e Hillie estamos namorando... – Tiago respondeu.

-Cara! Por que você faz isso? – perguntou Sirius irritado.

-Como assim? – perguntou Tiago sem entender.

-PQP! Você ama a Lily, não? – respondeu ele quase gritando.

-Sim...

-Então por que está fazendo essa besteira?

-Ela nunca vai me perdoar! Eu não sei mais o que faço, nada adianta! – respondeu Tiago desamparado.

-A primeira coisa a se fazer não é – definitivamente – sair namorando outra! – falou Sirius, irritado.

Tiago olhou para o lado, um pouco envergonhado.

-Eu sei... Mas talvez... Talvez eu pudesse esquecê-la...

-Se você ainda não a esqueceu, significa que não vai esquecê-la mais! Não vai conseguir! – protestou Sirius, indignado com a idéia do amigo.

-Talvez você esteja certo... Eu posso tirar a prova... – disse Tiago, quase convencido.

Ele se virou e começou a caminhar em direção ao castelo.

-Aonde você vai?

-Você logo vai saber... – respondeu ele.

E foi. Sirius se levantou e foi procurar os amigos. Encontrou Remo sentado na mesma árvore perto do lago em que eles estavam mais cedo.

-E ai? O que a Lily queria? – perguntou Sirius.

Mas Remo nem havia notado que ele tinha chegado. Estava muito ocupado observando alguém, pensativo.

Sirius seguiu o olhar do amigo e percebeu que ele olhava intensamente para Lily.

-Desculpe, o que você disse? – perguntou Remo.

-Aluado... Você ta gostando da Lily! – afirmou Sirius.

Remo corou, nervoso.

-Não! Você sabe que eu não posso! Eu não gosto dela desse jeito que você pensa – negou ele.

-Por que você não pode? – perguntou Sirius.

-Sirius! Você sabe! Ela gosta dele!

-O que? Ela _realmente _gosta dele? – perguntou Sirius surpreso.

-Está mais que óbvio. Ela sempre fala nele... Sempre arranja um jeito de falar com ele, por mais que seja brigando...

-Então por que ela não o perdoa?

-Ela é muito orgulhosa. Garanto que se ele... – ele fez uma pausa pensando se deveria ou não dizer aquilo. – Garanto que se ele terminasse logo com essa história de namoro tudo daria certo...

-Tem certeza?

-Foi isso que ela veio falar comigo. – respondeu Remo. – Ela foi falar com ele para eles se entenderem, mas ele estava tendo um tipo diferente de conversa... Com a Hillary.

-Ele veio com essa história de que os dois estão namorando... Nós não podemos deixar. – disse Sirius. – Mas antes que você mude de assunto, você não se importa se os dois ficarem juntos?

-Claro que não. Eu só gosto dela. É diferente. Lily é uma garota super inteligente, bonita, engraçada, com vários atrativos, mas ela gosta do meu amigo, e ele gosta dela. Eu não a quero... Quero que continuemos sendo amigos – respondeu Remo, tranqüilo. – E você. Não mude o assunto. Nem tente me esconder, por favor. O que houve com você hoje?

Sirius olhou para o lado, sem jeito.

-Eu... Eu tive um sonho antes de acordar. Eu relembrei dos tempos antes de vir pra Hogwarts, e também depois. Mas antes era bem pior. – respondeu Sirius, lentamente. – Minha mãe nunca agiu corretamente comigo. Eu nem acho que deveria chamá-la de mãe. Aquela mulher – acrescentou, com repugnância. – adorava me torturar.

"Ela, por inúmeras vezes, me trancou em um quarto escuro e mofado. Sempre que estava zangada, mesmo que não fosse comigo, descontava em mim. Por vezes, eu tentei fugir de casa, mas não consegui. Acho que só não enlouqueci por causa das visitas das minhas primas".

"Se dependesse da Narcissa e da Bellatrix eu já tava pirado, mas a Andrômeda salvava aquelas irmãs idiotas dela. E quando o Regulus nasceu, aquela mulher me esqueceu. Ficou super indiferente à mim – o que foi um avanço, se tratando dela - e ficou paparicando ele."

"Engraçado, por que ela sempre disse que eu não podia ser tão mimado e para eu parar de ir chorar no colo dela, mas com Regulus foi ao contrário. Não estou com inveja, sinceramente agradeço a ela por não ser um idiota feito o Regulus".

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Remo pensou em várias coisas para dizer ao amigo, e também chegou à conclusão, que o que Sirius queria não era um consolo. Parecia ter superado. Parecia ter crescido, avançado.

-Você não parece estar preocupado com isso. E nem precisa. – disse Remo finalmente – Você é maravilhoso, Almofadinhas. Eu... queria ser como você. Eu invejo o jeito como você encara as coisas... Você é tão despreocupado, e mesmo assim, arranja uma solução para tudo.

Sirius riu.

-Você queria ser como eu, Aluado? – perguntou Sirius. – Que ironia. Você tem tantos dons que eu queria ter. Você é calmo, racional, e vive ensinando tantas coisas para a gente. Você também é maravilhoso.

-Olha quem fica falando do Pontas... – brincou Remo.

-Há! Quem veio com elogiozinhos pra cima de mim foi você! To te estranhando hein!

Eles riram, e depois de terminar de rir, a expressão de Remo ficou séria novamente.

-Sirius... Eu não consigo entender. Como você conseguiu viver todos esses anos sem mãe? Sem pai? Sem família?

-Isso não é verdade. – disse Sirius. – Não é verdade que eu não tenha tido uma família. Quando estou com meus amigos, estou em casa.

-Eu acho... Acho que não me sinto como você. Infelizmente. – disse Remo. – Eu falo umas coisas poéticas, parece até que eu superei. Mas eu sou cheio de dúvidas, inseguranças, incertezas... Vontades que não podem ser realizadas...

Sirius não sabia toda a história da mãe dele, mas já dera para perceber de que de um jeito, ou de outro, Remo parecia não ter uma mãe. Ou não ter mais.

-É tudo uma questão de adaptação. – disse Sirius. – A vida é feita de adaptações. Às vezes a gente tem mais de uma alternativa, às vezes não. Então temos que nos adaptar, ou pelo menos nos acostumar. Se não conseguirmos, nós vamos sofrer mais do que o necessário. Às vezes as pessoas por quem choramos não merecem nosso sofrimento...

-E mesmo assim choramos por elas... – murmurou Remo.

-E mesmo assim choramos por elas. – concordou Sirius. – Mesmo sabendo que não devemos, muitas vezes choramos por elas.

"Talvez o tempo nos ajude a superar. Talvez já tenha ajudado. O tempo é a substância da qual somos feitos. Se você chorar por não conseguir ver o sol, as suas lágrimas te impedirão de ver as estrelas".

**N/A: Como to com pressa eu só qria agradecer à Mazinha pela review e pedir q vcs mandem mais reviews!  
Olha só td a poesia do cap! Ñ é justo q dpois de eu ter remexido minha cabeça pensado e repensado um bando d coisas poéticas pra por na fic eu fique sem reviews! Então tratem de mandar reviews!  
Mazinha estou sem mto tempo pra "editar" a continuação então vai demorar pra eu publicá-la.**

**Sayonara o/**


	4. Capitulo T

**Capitulo T.**

Na outra manhã, os marotos estavam sentados em seu canto da Sala Comunal, Remo estava lendo um livro, Pedro comendo, Tiago estava emburrado por ter sido acordado bruscamente por Sirius, e este estava zombando do amigo.

-Não gostou por que estava tendo sonhos eróticos, não é? – brincou Sirius.

-Não foi isso! – negou Tiago.

-Aposto como foi... – disse Pedro, botando mais lenha na fogueira.

-Apostou errado! – disse Tiago, negando novamente.

-Não precisa mentir, Pontas, somos seus amigos. – disse Remo.

-Até tu, Aluado? – perguntou Tiago, dramaticamente.

Remo riu.

-Se não estava tendo sonhos eróticos, com o que sonhava? – perguntou Sirius.

Tiago lembrou do sonho. Seu rosto se iluminou.

Estava nevando, e ele estava sentado na neve, quando de repente Lily joga uma bola de neve nele e sai correndo. Ele a segue e quando os dois estavam chegando na parte mais importante, ele sente uma pancada. E acorda com Sirius tacando travesseiros nele.

Olhou com uma cara emburrada para Sirius. Tiago não podia tê-la na vida real, então o que custava Sirius deixar o amigo sonhar um pouco?

Então sua cara emburrada se desfez, e se iluminou. Ela estava passando. Estava sozinha, e tinha uma cara de sono. Segurava alguns livros e caminhava em direção à saída.

Ele se levantou de imediato e a seguiu.

-Bom dia. – ele disse.

Ela o olhou com uma cara de descrença.

-O que quer, Potter? – ela perguntou.

-Só desejar bom dia para meu único e eterno amor. – respondeu sorrindo.

-Que estranho, pensei que ontem o seu único e eterno amor se chamasse Hillary Foster. – retrucou Lily com ironia.

-Que bonitinho Lily! – exclamou Tiago. – Ciúmes?

-Nunca. – respondeu ela imediatamente.

Os dois saíram pelo buraco do retrato, discutindo.

-Pois parecia ciúme. – disse Tiago, sorrindo.

-Pois não é! Pare de sorrir!

-Por que? Te incomoda? – perguntou ele, sorrindo ainda mais.

-Sim, me incomoda. – respondeu Lily irritada.

-E isso te incomoda? – perguntou se aproximando rapidamente dela.

Lily se assustou. Tiago estava muito perto. E continuava vindo. Ela fechou os olhos.

-Potter!

Ele se afastou dela. A professora McGonagall estava perto do dois, com uma estranha expressão. Olhava intensamente para Tiago.

-Desculpa, professora. – ele disse, apresado. – Não é nada disso que a senhora está pensando...

-Venha comigo, Potter – ela disse.

Aquela estranha expressão estava incomodando-o. Não parecia uma expressão de censura. Parecia algo como... pena... tristeza.

Ele a acompanhou até a sala dela.

-Bem Potter... Estou te dando cinco dias de descanso... Pelo que houve. Pode levar seus amigos também, se quiser – ela começou.

Tiago olhou para ela sem entender. Ele estava tentando beijar Lily, e por isso ela estava dando a ele cinco dias de descanso?

-Desculpe, professora. – ele disse. – Mas eu não estou te entendendo.

-Quer dizer que você ainda não soube? – ela perguntou, olhando com pena.

Ele se assustou.

-Não... o que quer que seja, não, não soube. – ele respondeu.

McGonagall suspirou.

-O Sr. e a Sra. Potter – McGonagall começou. – Seus pais, faleceram. Eles...

Tiago ficou tão chocado que não falou nada. Ele escorregou lentamente pela cadeira, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Potter...

Ele não respondeu. Se levantou rapidamente e se virou, ficando de costas para ela.

-Eu estou b-bem. – ele disse com a voz fraca – Vou arrumar as minhas coisas.

Abriu a porta rapidamente e saiu correndo pelo castelo. Chegou rapidamente ao retrato onde Lily ainda se encontrava, aguardando.

-O que acon... – mas ele não deu chance para que ela pudesse terminar de falar. Murmurou rapidamente a senha e entrou, correndo. – teceu ?

Tiago subiu a escada em caracol que dava para o dormitório de dois em dois degraus, rapidamente. Enfiou várias mudas de roupa na mala sem sequer ver o que estava pondo.

-Não pode ser verdade. – repetia para si mesmo. – Não pode.

-O que não pode ser verdade, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius que acabara de entrar.

Ele não respondeu de imediato, mas depois disse, lentamente:

-Sirius... Meus pais... Meus pais morreram.

-Como assim? – perguntou Sirius lentamente – Como eles morreram?

-Eu não sei... Não acho que suportaria ouvir... – respondeu Tiago.

-Quem te contou?

-McGonagall.

-Então eu posso perguntar pra ela...

-Não precisa. – disse Tiago, com tom de quem encerra a conversa. – Eu vou ficar sabendo quando chegar lá. – e depois se lembrou de algo. – McGonagall disse que eu posso levar alguns amigos, você quer ir?

-Você ainda pergunta? – respondeu Sirius indignado. – É claro que eu vou. Remo e Pedro também deverão...

-E eu queria... – interrompeu Tiago. Sua voz, apesar de fraca, estava triste e pesarosa como nunca. Sirius parou de falar imediatamente.

-Eu gostaria que a Lily fosse. – disse, tristemente. – Mas sei que ela não vai. – e pôs alguns objetos em sua mala. – É melhor eu me apressar. O trem que vai nos levar parte daqui a pouco.

-Vou chamar os outros... – disse Sirius. E saiu do quarto.

Tiago caiu no chão de joelhos. Pôs as mãos na cabeça e começou a chorar descontroladamente.

Lily empurrou a porta do quarto vagarosamente e encontrou Tiago chorando.

-Potter?

Ele olhou para ela.

-Evans? – ele se levantou rapidamente, deu as costas para ela e enxugou as lágrimas na gola da camisa.

-Por que você está chorando?

-Que bobagem... Eu não estou chorando! – ele respondeu.

Ela chegou mais perto.

-Sabe... Eu sei que talvez não seja hora, mas eu ia falar com você ontem. – ela começou. – Ia te perdoar.

Ele olhou para ela, surpreso.

-Ia mesmo?

-Ia. – Lily respondeu. – Mas então ouvi que você e a Foster estavam juntos. Daí eu não te procurei por medo. Medo de te encontrar com ela. – ela fez uma pausa e depois recomeçou. – Eu aprendi que não podemos deixar certas coisas para trás. E outras nós temos mesmo é que deixar e não deixar que elas nos acompanhem pro resto da vida. Como a mágoa. Não quero que a minha mágoa por você me acompanhe para o resto da vida.

"Foi difícil admitir e vir aqui, mesmo por que ontem mesmo você estava cometendo mais uma de suas burradas. Mas hoje em frente ao retrato eu notei uma coisa".

Ela fez uma pausa e ele ficou esperando ansioso. Lily não sabia se deveria fazer aquilo. Mas o que ela não devia mesmo fazer era fechar as portas para a felicidade.

-Eu percebi. – disse Lily. – Percebi que eu _realmente _queria que você se aproximasse mais. Percebi que queria que você me beijasse.

Em outras circunstâncias ela esperaria que ele fosse até ela e realizasse a sua vontade. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Ele fitou-a intensamente enquanto ela se aproximava. Lily se sentou ao lado de Tiago e esperou que a reação dele fosse automática. Ele a abraçou.

-Me desculpe, então. Por tudo. – ele disse, enquanto a abraçava fortemente.

-Eu já te desculpei.

-É uma pena... – ele disse. – Uma pena que nós não possamos aproveitar esse momento Lily, por que aconteceu uma fatalidade...

-O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou de imediato.

-Meus pais... morreram. – ele disse. E evitou piscar para não chorar mais.

Lily riu dele.

-Não precisa segurar o choro. Todos sabemos que você é homem. – e se lembrou de algo que fora dito para ela. – Suas lágrimas só mostram o quanto você é humano.

Então ela sentiu uma gota d'água cair em seu ombro.

Tiago se afastou e enxugou as lágrimas.

-Eu tenho que crescer. – ele disse. – Estou sendo muito infantil...

-Claro que não! Seus pais acabaram de morrer! Eu esperaria essa reação, se não pior! – protestou Lily.

-Tenho que aceitar isso. Eu nem ao menos sei como eles morreram. Eu tenho que crescer. – ele disse.

Ele a abraçou novamente. E se lembrou de algo.

-Desculpe em te envolver mais... Você gostaria de ir comigo? – ele convidou.

-Ir aonde? – perguntou ela.

-No enterro...

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Claro... Eu posso?

-McGonagall disse que eu posso levar alguns amigos... Estamos indo daqui a pouco... – disse Tiago.

Ela se soltou do abraço.

-Eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas.

Ela se levantou e saiu do quarto. Sirius voltou algum tempo depois com Remo e Pedro, com expressões solenes.

-Sinto muito. – disse Remo a Tiago.

-Eu também... – disse Pedro.

Tiago assentiu com a cabeça, um sinal para significar que ele estava ouvindo e estava grato com a comoção dos amigos. Fechou a mala, finalmente e se sentou em sua cama.

-Vamos... Se apressem. Não quero perder o trem de hoje. – disse Tiago aos amigos, que estavam juntando suas coisas.

Ele desceu para a Sala Comunal com a mala. A maioria das pessoas que estavam ali reunidas foram perguntar para ele o que acontecera, mas ele não dissera nada.

-Tenho que ir para casa resolver um assunto muito importante. Coisa de família. Realmente importante. – ele disse isso, somente.

Ele se sentou em uma poltrona enquanto esperava os outros três marotos e Lily. Observou através da janela o dia ensolarado que fazia lá fora. Tantas pessoas deviam estar lá, naquele domingo ensolarado, se divertindo, enquanto ele estava ali, com uma enorme tragédia pesando em seu coração.

Enquanto estava sentado observando as pessoas ao seu redor, interceptou uma parte da conversa de duas garotas de seu ano.

-Parece que o prof. Slughorn sumiu.

-Mas por que?

-Dizem que ele fugiu.

-Com qual motivo?

A profª. McGonagall adentrou o Salão para falar com Tiago.

-Potter, o trem parte daqui a quarenta minutos. Para chegar a Hogsmeade são vinte minutos, então acho melhor você apressar seus amigos. Eu vou acompanhá-los. – ela informou.

McGonagall se sentou ao lado dele sem dizer nem mais uma palavra e ficou esperando pelos amigos do garoto.

-Professora... Como – algo travou em sua garganta, então ele fez uma pausa. E continuou com a voz fraca. – Como meus pais morreram?

-Ah meu garoto... – McGonagall começou com uma expressão que nunca havia usado. – Eles foram assassinados.

Tiago ficou surpreso. Esperava por essa resposta, mas rezava para que não fosse essa a resposta da professora.

-Por quem?  
-Aquele... Aquele... – ela gaguejou. – Você-Sabe-Quem.

Os olhos dele se encheram de fúria.

-Por que? – ele perguntou, tentando se manter calmo.

-Você-Sabe-Quem está tentando obter mais seguidores. – ela respondeu. – Agora que ele já é bem conhecido e todos temem falar seu nome – nessa parte Tiago pensou "Até a senhora, professora" – ele quer encontrar mais gente que o siga. Ele procura os que possuem grande poder e assim faz uma proposta a eles. Os que aceitam tornam-se seu servos para toda a eternidade. Os que não... Ele desafia. E mata cruelmente. Não há sequer um caso de um bruxo que tenha sobrevivido.

-Por isso o prof. Slughorn fugiu, não é?

-O que ele tem a ver? – perguntou McGonagall surpresa.

-Os que tem poderes suficientes para serem procurados e não querem morrer, tampouco servir à esse cara – McGonagall arregalou os olhos ao ver Tiago tratá-lo com tanta naturalidade. – fogem. Mas eles não fugiram... Por que?

-Talvez seus pais tenham sido humildes, pensando que não teriam tanto poder para atrair Você-Sabe-Quem. Talvez queriam encarar isso de frente. Nunca saberemos – respondeu McGonagall.

-Tem que haver um porquê. E eu vou descobri-lo. – disse Tiago, com os olhos faiscando.

-Como vai descobrir, Potter? – perguntou McGonagall, temerosa.

-Estou preste a me formar. Depois disso vou procurá-lo. – respondeu ele.

-Você perdeu a sanidade mental. Nenhum bruxo, por mais poderoso até hoje conseguiu derrotá-lo.

-Mas eu vou. – jurou ele.

Em seguida seus amigos desceram com as malas. Incluindo Lily. McGonagall anotou seus nomes e pediu para todos que a seguissem. Eles levitaram suas malas e fizeram com que elas os seguissem. Pegaram uma carruagem para Hogsmeade e durante todo o caminho permaneceram em silêncio.

A viagem de trem também foi silenciosa. Uma hora falavam de uma coisa e outra de outra coisa, mas o silêncio por várias vezes invadiu o vagão. Tiago se manteve calado. Se sentou ao lado da janela e durante toda a viagem observou a paisagem lá fora, pensativo.

Quando desembarcaram havia um elfo e um motorista à espera. Foram direto para a mansão dos Potter. De fora parecia uma construção caindo aos pedaços, instável. Mas por dentro era uma grande e aconchegante mansão feita de mármore.

Cada um se instalou em cada aposento e se arrumou. O elfo chamou todos para a janta, mas Tiago não desceu. Lily pediu que um elfo preparasse uma bandeja de comida que ela ia levar para Tiago.

Depois que terminou foi ao quarto dele com uma bandeja e chamou.

-Tiago?

Algum tempo sem resposta. Passos andando em direção à porta. Ele abriu a porta vagarosamente.

-Lily?

-Eu trouxe comida...

-Não precisava.

-Claro que precisava. E se você não comer eu vou ter que dar na sua boca, como um bebê.

Tiago corou, indignado com a idéia.

-Então entre. – disse ele pegando a bandeja.

Ele se sentou em sua cama, e começou a comer, lentamente.

-Tiago... – chamou Lily. Ele desviou sua atenção da comida para ela. – O que você pensa quando lembra deles?

Ele pensou por um tempo.

-Eles eram tão alegres... Tão...

-Cheios de vida. – completou Lily. – Mesmo que eles não fossem mais tão jovens, ainda tinham muitas coisas para viver. Ainda tinham que te acompanhar por mais um tempo. Não poderiam te deixar tão cedo.

Tiago assentiu com a cabeça.

-É exatamente isso. – ele disse. – E você sabe que eles não voltarão, mas espera que a qualquer minuto eles entrem por aquela porta, ou te ajudem a solucionar um problema, que eles dêem uma luz.

"Mesmo sabendo que eles não voltarão, nós choramos por eles. Eu sei que de nada vai adiantar eu ficar aqui, parado, pensativo. Mas do que adianta a vida se a morte chega a qualquer momento? Qual é o motivo de todo esse teatrinho? Qual é o motivo de nossa existência? Se ela parece tão minúscula e insignificante... ".

-Tudo isso que acontece... – disse Lily. – Nos faz formular perguntas estranhas e extraordinárias. Que apesar de sabermos que sua resposta talvez não exista...

"Nós continuamos buscando a resposta. Assim como choramos inutilmente por pessoas que não escutam o seu choro. Seu desejo..."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, pensando.

-Ás vezes o melhor é parar de se perguntar tudo isso e só viver. Mas quando você para e pensa, "pra quê?" você pira... – falou Tiago. – E é tão engraçado nós dois aqui, filosofando... – e riu.

Ela também riu.

-É tão estranho não é? Agora somos maiores e donos dos nossos narizes. Mas às vezes não queremos isso mais. Depois da liberdade, o que vem? – perguntou Lily.

-...

Ele terminou de comer calado. Lily pegou a bandeja e já ia saindo do quarto quando ele disse:

-O enterro é amanhã... Avise a todos.

Lily assentiu com a cabeça e saiu.

**N/A: Ai está. O capitulo três tava pronto a tempos, mas só postei qdo comecei a escrever esse aqui pq escrever esse foi difícil. E ficou um coco... xP**

**Vai dizer q ñ fico? (se concordarem kbeças vaum rolar... rs)**

**Próx capitulo capitulo final! Tava pensando em escrever uma fic pra contar a vingança do Tiago .. Eu até pensei em por aki mas essa fic ñ foi feita pra isso... Eu até bolei um encontro dl e do Voldie lembrando das 3 (ou 4?) vzs q eles se confrontam e fiquei com vontade de pôr... Mas vamos ver... Tenho outras idéias prioritárias ainda... e tenho q terminar minha R/H! E tb estudar pra provaa... ai ai ai!**

**Eu sei q ng tah interessado entaum vamos às reviews!**

**Carol Sayuri Evans: Valeeeu . Eu tb aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamo furuba! É uma das coisas mais perfeitas q existem! É mtoooooooooooooooo lindooo! A edição 7 tah chegando daki 1 semanaaaaa! (ou 2, qm sabe...)**

**Q bom q vc gostou **

**Mazinha Black: Aaahhh brigada, vc ñ é a primeira! Ehauehuae... to zuando, to mto emocionada TT.**

**Aqla megera da mãe do Sirius deu vontade de esganar enqto escrevia... aheuahuehae...**

** . **

**Eu tenho problemas.**

**Eu sei.**

**Até gente! Deixem + reviews!**


	5. Capitulo Final

**Capitulo Final.**

**Totemo ureshikattayo  
Kimiga warai kaketeta  
Subete wo tokasu hohoemide  
Haru wa mata tookute  
Tsumetai tsuchi no naka de  
Mebuku toki wo matte tanda  
(Eu estava tão feliz  
Enquanto você sorria para mim  
Com estes sorrisos que pode derreter qualquer coisa  
E o verão fica distante novamente  
Dentro deste chão frio  
Esperando o dia em que aparecer as gramas)**

Tatoeba kurushii kyo datotoshitemo  
Kinou no kizu wo nokoshite itemo  
Shinjitai kokoro hadoite yukeruto  
Umarekawaru koto wa dekinaiyo  
Dakedo kawatewa yukerukara  
Let's stay together itsumo

**(Mesmo que seja um dia tão difícil como hoje por exemplo  
mesmo que ainda lembre dos dias difíceis  
posso começar compartilhar meus sentimentos com os outros  
Renascer e impossível   
mas posso começar a me mudar pouco a pouco  
Vamos ficar juntos eternamente)**

**For Fruits Basket – Abertura**

**O  
O  
O  
O  
O**

-Como ele estava?

-Ele ainda ta caladão?

-A gente conversou – respondeu Lily se sentando aos outros.

Ninguém falou mais nada. Esperavam por alguma outra resposta dela. Ela se afundou na poltrona macia e observou a lareira. Línguas de fogo queimavam as toras de madeira e pequenas faíscas saiam. Coisas tão simples. Nós só parávamos para observar coisas simples assim quando algo acontecia. Ou quando queríamos estar com alguém...

-Ele ainda está triste, óbvio. – disse Lily finalmente. – Mas está melhor.

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio um pouco. Todos ponderaram, apesar de Pedro estar mais ponderando sobre algo para comer do que na morte dos pais de Tiago. É claro que ele pensava, mas de um jeito ou de outro, a morte era algo que muito o apavorava e ele preferia fugir dela.

-É claro que o Pontas nunca vai esquecer os pais. – colocou Sirius. – Mas em breve serão apenas boas recordações. E ele pode contar com a gente.

Os quatro ficaram lá conversando até altas horas da madrugada. Lily foi a primeira a se levantar para deitar, e vendo a empolgação dos rapazes, supôs que os três ficariam lá por mais um bom tempo. Antes de se levantar avisou a todos sobre o enterro.

Dormiu tranqüilamente, pois estava com muito sono, mas acordou bem cedo de manhã e se arrumou para ir. Um elfo bateu a sua porta em quanto ela se trocava e a avisou para descer. Todos estavam lá na mesa. Tiago continuava pouco comunicativo, mas estava melhor, apesar de estar prestes a encarar o enterro dos pais.

Depois que todos haviam terminado o mordomo os acompanhou até o carro e os levou até o cemitério. Ele os deixou na porta e foi estacionar. Tiago hesitou antes de adentrar o local. Ele olhou para a fria e cinzenta placa de mármore com os dizeres "Cemitério".

Lily encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele e pegou em sua mão. Ela começou a andar lentamente e os dois entraram juntos.

Em volta a uma vala no chão, o que seria o tumulo dos Potter, havia uma confusão só. Muitas daquelas pessoas mal deviam conhecer os Potter, estavam ali só para marcar presença. Quando os jovens chegaram muitos os cumprimentaram, mas olharam atravessado para Lily, que continuava de mãos dadas ao namorado.

Foi rápido e prático, mas parecia ter durado uma eternidade. O que menos dava para suportar era o bando de gente falsa que vinha falar com ele.

Quando todo mundo já havia partido, eles continuavam ali. O túmulo estava lacrado e Tiago continuava observando-o, ajoelhado ao lado. Examinava a lápide por minutos. Examinava a foto que ela continha. O senhor e a senhora Potter estavam sorridentes, como de costume.

Os outros esperavam, a alguns metros de distancia, sentados em uma sombra. Lily o observava, preocupada.

-Ele não vai sair de lá? Está tão pensativo... Me preocupa.

-Não precisa se preocupar. – disse Sirius sorrindo. – Ele costuma ficar assim às vezes. Quando descobriu o que houve com Remo ficou assim também. Procurando um meio de ajudar.

-E encontrou? – perguntou Lily.

Remo riu.

-Encontrou. – ele respondeu. – Tiago sempre encontra um jeito. Não importa o que aconteça, está sempre encontrando um jeito.

Lily hesitou um pouco antes de perguntar, mas mandou:

-E que jeito ele encontrou?

Remo e Sirius se entreolharam.

-Aluado achou complicado. Rabicho também. – respondeu Sirius. – Mas para mim o céu é o limite. – disse dramaticamente. – Pontas sugeriu que nós nos tornássemos animagos. Simples, rápido e prático.

-Prático pode ter sido. – concordou Remo. – Mas rápido e simples não foi. Demorou três anos. E eles fizeram tudo isso por mim...

-Ei não se dê tanta importância. – brincou Sirius. – Fizemos pela farra também...

-Farra? – perguntou Lily.

-É... É muito legal ser animago sabe... – disse Sirius, e se transformou.

Um enorme cão preto e peludo veio sorrateiro em direção a ela, brincando. Eles ficaram esperando por Tiago. Lily esperaria por ele o tempo que fosse. Assim como ele esperou por ela. Era algo que já não dava mais para esconder, apesar do namoro dos dois ter começado de uma maneira fria por causa do ocorrido.

Tiago se levantou e foi em direção aos amigos sorrindo. Todos eles esperaram por ele. Os marotos e Lily saíram do cemitério sorrindo, como cinco bobos. Não havia como Tiago não sorrir. Ele tinha aqueles três cabeças de vento como seus amigos e finalmente estava com Lily.

Então sentiu algo leve no peito. Ele havia crescido. Amadurecido. Não importava o que acontecesse agora, ele sabia que não estaria sozinho.

O  
O  
O

Nos dias seguintes todos resolveram ir para o seu canto. Tiago fora muitas vezes meditar a frente do tumulo dos pais, e Sirius, como morava temporariamente como amigo, ficara com ele.

-Sabe Almofadado... Nesses últimos tempos eu tenho aprendido muito. – disse Tiago. – Mesmo que eles não estejam aqui agora, espero que estejam orgulhosos.

-Devem estar, a Lily é gata. – brincou Sirius. Tiago olhou para ele com descrença. – Relaxa cara! Tava brincando!

Então recomeçou:

-É claro que devem estar com orgulho... Afinal, você cresceu. Devem estar com muito orgulho por isso.

-É finalmente... Eu sinto que estava sendo muito mimado. Acho que eu superei... E vocês todos foram muito pacientes... Mas então, por que reconhecendo tudo isso, por que não consigo esquecer? Por que não paro de me queixar?

-Você também pode ser mimado... Também pode se queixar. – disse Sirius. – E nós vamos estar sempre aqui... Mesmo nos tempos ruins.

Houve uma pausa para um silêncio repentino. Tiago levou a mão aos olhos para coçá-los. Sirius se recostou a uma árvore e examinou o lugar à sua volta.

-Tempos ruins estão por vir... – comentou Tiago. – Esses sádicos não vão parar com a carnificina facilmente. Mataram uma família de duendes hoje...

-Você pretende se tornar auror? – perguntou Sirius.

-Nem morto. – respondeu o outro decidido. – Não quero ser mais um dos acorrentados do ministério e não estou a fim de ser mais um cachorrinho do Crouch. Você sabe que eu não acho certo o que ele faz. Mesmo que os criminosos mereçam sofrer... Acho que qualquer um tem direito a julgamento.

-Eu concordo... Apesar de achar pouco provável que alguém esteja ali no meio por engano. – disse Sirius.

-Eu queria combater isso... Mas de outro jeito. – disse Tiago.

O

_O triste céu refletiu  
Uma jóia que voou, contra minha vontade, á meus olhos_

O

-Ela melhorou?

-Está cada dia pior, senhor. – respondeu o servo desolado.

-Eu não entendo... O que aconteceu? – perguntou Remo inconsolado.

-Ela anda tendo alucinações, senhor. – respondeu. – Ela vê a silhueta de um lobisomem.

A respiração dele ficou mais pesada.

-È estranho, senhor. – continuou o criado. – Ela diz que vê primeiro um garoto e depois um lobisomem tira o garoto dela, ele o arranha bruscamente. Então o garoto fica selvagem de repente, e se transforma.

Houve uma pausa. Ele examinou a mulher adormecida em seu leito. Seus cabelos castanhos se espalhavam pelo travesseiro. Ela possuía uma expressão nada saudável e doentia.

-Obrigado. – agradeceu Remo. – Pode se retirar.

O criado fez uma reverência e se retirou.

-O que há com você, mamãe? – perguntou ele em voz baixa. – Por que teme tanto... O seu próprio filho?

Ninguém respondeu como o esperado. E ele ficou ali, encostado na janela observando a neve cair lá fora. E zelando por ela, de longe, sem ser notado, como sempre fez. Esperando que algum dia tudo se tornasse apenas recordações. Boas recordações. Esperando superar. E esperando talvez que ela acordasse subitamente daquela ilusão. Que ela se lembrasse. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo não seria possível.

Esperando que, não importando o frio que estivesse fazendo, a neve derreter.

Um dia a neve derreteria. Não importando o quanto estivesse frio.

Sempre...

O

_O coração que se cobria de pó, onde eu sempre adormecia na solidão, começa a se colorir  
Esta é a antena da paixão que vim procurando no meio da fumaça  
Acreditando nos sonhos, atravessei o nublado do céu e apontei para a luz_

O

Lily caminhou sobre a neve, um pouco trêmula. Cheirou os lírios do campo que trazia em mãos e se agachou próxima ao tumulo de seu avô. Passou a mão pela lápide fria de mármore. Pelas frias e cruéis palavras "Aqui descansa em paz John A. Evans".

Uma fina lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto e ela sorriu.

-Vovô... Eu aprendi tanto com o senhor... E isso foi o que me fez superar tudo o que aconteceu. E sei que vai me fazer superar também tudo o que está por vir.

Ela deixou as flores ao lado da lápide e se levantou.

-Obrigada. Obrigada por tudo vovô. Você foi, e suponho que ainda seja, um verdadeiro anjo. Eu não seria nada sem o senhor.

Ela deu as costas para a lápide.

-Se hoje eu consigo superar tudo o que aconteceu, foi resultado de toda a sua paciência, todo o seu trabalho comigo.

E partiu.

O

_E assim vou nadando tranqüilamente neste planeta azul.  
Como um pássaro que se agita batendo as asas  
É um milagre que brinca com a liberdade_

O

Estavam todos reunidos na sala de estar da mansão Potter quando Tiago e Sirius voltaram de mais uma de suas visitas ao túmulo dos Potter. Haviam vários jornais em cima da mesinha de centro com manchetes trágicas. _"Comensais atacam novamente: Uma família inteira de duendes é abalada"_, _"Mais devastações no caminho de Você-Sabe-Quem"_, _"Procura-se um herói para tempos difíceis"_, _"Um novo ministro assume procurando trazer estabilidade para a população"_.

Tiago se sentou para examinar os jornais. Os outros foram arrumar suas malas. Lily foi a primeira a terminar e o chamou.

-Ei Potter... Vai ficar lendo isso o dia todo? Que chatice... Que careta! – disse sorrindo.

Tiago deixou o pedaço de jornal que estava lendo em cima da mesinha e se levantou.

-Venha... – chamou Lily.

Os dois foram para o jardim lá fora. A neve havia derretido. E a primavera chegara mais uma vez. Lily o abraçou.

-Vai dar tudo certo...

O

_Aprendi o que é amar com seu sorriso infantil a me observar  
Ter me encontrado com você , no meu pacífico futuro,  
Deitado nessa estação fragilmente apodrecida  
É um enganoso cotidiano cheio de paz_

O

Sirius colocou a ultima peça de roupa em seu malão e observou o dia lá fora pela janela. Lily e Tiago estavam brincando feito dois bobos lá fora. Ele sorriu. Se virou para fechar o malão e viu Remo correndo atrás de Pedro, que havia pegado alguma peça de roupa sua e gritava:

-Volte aqui, Rabicho!

_Mesmo perdido nesse planeta azul_

_Vou nadando tranqüilamente._

"Eu vinha procurando... Um abraço paterno. Um lugar de ternura. Onde todos sorriam... Onde ninguém me abandonaria...".

Remo parecia ter pulado em cima de Pedro para recuperar sua peça de roupa e os dois agora estavam embolados no chão rindo feito loucos.

Lily e Tiago estavam sentados em baixo de uma árvore namorando.

"Parece que enfim encontrei".

Parece que enfim todos encontraram...

_Á nado vou me aproximando desse planeta azul  
Como um pássaro que se agita batendo as asas  
É um milagre que brinca com a liberdade._

O  
O  
O  
O  
** Let's Stay Togheter Itsumo – FIM.**

**O**

**N/A:Enfim, acabou...**

**Desculpem a demora... eu viajei e tive prova no fim de semana então num deu... E dpois gripei! Td bem... tavam tentando reprimir meus dons artísticos, mas eu ñ deixei!**

**Essa musica no meio do capitulo é Yura Yura do segundo filme de Inuyasha. Ta uma tradução mal feita, mas meio q combinou entaum pus ai...**

**Vlw por todas as reviews e espero mais reviews nesse cap pq to querendo fazer uma continuação... Nd certo!**

**Marismylle: **Q boom q vc resolveu comentar... qm tiver ai escondido melhor mandar reviews tbm! xP.

É... A vida eh mtooo irônica as vzs...

Mas entaum, gostou desse capitulo tanto qto o outro?

**Eowin Sybelmine: **Eh... Eu fiz essa fic bem poética.. hehe... mas fazer oq, foi inspirada em fruits basquet, só podia ser!

Enfim o ultimo capitulo...

Gostou?

**Carol Sayuri Evans: **Boa idéia a sua! Vou pensar com carinho hehe...

A 7 edição só sai dia 13!

Sacanagemmmm! ¬¬'

Gostou do ultimo capitulo?

**Tathi: **Ñ ñ... nunk desanima! Com o tanto de reviews q recebi cap passado! To mtoooo feliz!

E esse capitulo? Ficou bom?

**Lílian Kyoyama: **Nãao... eu num queria dexar vcs curiosos naaum! Mas n teve atitude vingativa nessa fic... Eu pensei melhor, essa aki é pra ser mais profunda, ñ pra falar disso, da guerra. Eu queria dar um ar sombrio-feliz nesse ultimo capitulo mas axu q n consegui...

Consegui?

**É isso então gente... Reviews plz!**


End file.
